leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
Gragas
| date = February 2, 2010V1.0.0.72 | health = 60 | attack = 40 | spells = 60 | difficulty = 40 | hp = 493 (+89) | mana = 268 (+47) | damage = 58 (+3.5) | range = 125 | armor = 18 (+2.7) | magicresist = 30 | critical = 2.5% (+.35) | attackspeed = 0.566 (+1%) | dodge = 0 | speed = 315 }} Gragas The Rabble Rouser is a Champion in League of Legends.Test Realm Update (1/20/2010) Background The foothills of the Great Barrier are home to the hardiest people found anywhere on Valoran. Only those with great fortitude and endurance dwell in what is perhaps the most rugged and unforgiving environment anywhere on the face of Runeterra. It is here that the mighty Gragas keeps permanent residence, living south of Noxus. This behemoth of a man has long eschewed the rigors of civilization for what he calls his slice of paradise; he has no neighbors to bother him and plenty of space to pursue his life's ambition - brewing. Grogs, ales, meads, and wine - nothing is beyond his skill to brew. What makes Gragas a truly special brewmaster, however, is his proximity to a large and powerful nexus. The magic of this nexus has seeped into his fermented creations, and Gragas has consumed enough of his own poison over the years to slake the thirst of an army. This arcane alcohol has caused Gragas to swell both in height and girth; he looms over the tallest of men and boasts nearly twice their width. To complement his immoderate size, Gragas has developed an ornery temper - one fueled by liquor and raw magic. His infrequent sojourns into Noxus for supplies always unfold the same way: Gragas enters a Noxian tavern, Gragas gets into several fights, Gragas lays out countless citizens, and finally Gragas flees for the foothills with Noxian constables in hot - though reluctant - pursuit. His misadventures have garnered him the attention of several summoners in the League of Legends, and he is now a willing champion in the arenas... doling out hard liquor and harder fists. Abilities Strategy *The buff from Drunken Rage is applied at the end of the channel, try to use it before going into fight. *Try to knock enemies back into your towers with Explosive Cask. *Cooldown Reduction items are immensely beneficial for every Gragas strategy *Buying Health and Mana Regeneration items is useful when playing as a tank. *Ability Power, Cooldown Reduction, & Magic Penetration can make his Barrel Roll and Ultimate deal huge damage. Quotes Joke *''"The only time I have a drinking problem is when I spill it!"'' Taunt *''"I'll Drink you under the table scrub."'' Upon Selection Quote *''"If you're buyin', I'm in!"'' Trivia *He previously held the title of "Cask Master" in the Test Realm, but was probably changed because Twisted Fate title. *Gragas's "Barrel Roll" skill may be a reference to Star Fox 64, Peppy Hare advises you to "Do a Barrel Roll!" when under attack by enemy lasers. *Gragas might be a refference to the fighter Bo Rai' Cho, a Mortal Kombat fighter who also has "drinking problems", is fat, and carries a bowl with beer on his back. Skins Image:Gragas OriginalSkin.jpg|Classic Skin Gragas_Splash_1.jpg References